Il y a de l'orage dans l'air
by Miriallia10
Summary: Il le savait, rendre visite à ses parents n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout avec l'annonce qu'ils avaient à faire. Mais résister à Miriallia, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps...


Bonjour à tous. J'espère que ce petit OS va vous plaire.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est de moi. Bonne lecture

Il y a de l'orage dans l'air

« Mais enfin, où avais-tu la tête? Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de l'amener ici? Ca te plaît d'exhiber ta nouvelle conquête à la maison? »

Je serrais les poings, tentant vainement de me calmer. Mon père croyait-il vraiment qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de passage? Pensait-il réellement que je l'aurais amenée jusqu'ici et que je la leur aurait présentée si ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous? Si c'était le cas il allait tomber de haut.

Ma mère était près de lui, jetant sans cesse un coup d'œil à la porte-fenêtre, surveillant Julia ma petite sœur qui avait entraîné Miriallia à l'extérieur pour jouer.

Elle se taisait mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle était d'accord avec lui, comme toujours. L'envie de lui rabattre le caquet l'emporta. J'avais pourtant promis à Miri de rester calme et diplomate. Tant pis, il avait ouvert les hostilités en premier je n'allais certainement pas rester là sans la défendre.

« Ce n'est pas simplement une conquête! Miriallia et moi, on a décidé de se marier. »

Et voilà, je venais de lâcher une bombe, et encore il ne savait pas tout. J'aperçus le visage de ma mère blêmir, apparemment elle était sous le choc. Elle bafouilla quelques instants avant de se maîtriser.

« Dearka, ce n'est pas sérieux! Tu la connais à peine et...

- Miri et moi nous connaissons depuis quatre ans, notre relation n'est plus à son début depuis longtemps. La coupai-je »

Depuis le début, je savais que ça allait se passer de cette manière. J'avais proposé à Miri de venir les voir après le mariage, voire pas du tout, mais elle s'y était fortement opposée. Je m'en étais douté étant donné l'importance que sa propre famille avait dans sa vie. Enfin bon, elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, ce qui m'avait conduit tout droit dans une dispute.

« C'est une Naturelle!

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je ne te savais pas extrémiste! »

C'était un comble! Mon père qui s'était opposé à Patrick Zara quand il avait voulu exterminer les Naturelles, n'acceptait pas que j'en aime une. Quel hypocrite!

« Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien! Miriallia et toi êtes totalement inconscient. Ca vous arrive de réfléchir par moment ? Les jeunes sont tellement bêtes parfois. »

Sa voix avait claquée, autoritaire comme toujours. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par le mécontentement.

« Ce que ton père essaye de te dire c'est qu'être un couple mixte est difficile. La paix est précaire, que se passerait-il pour vous deux si jamais elle éclatait à nouveau? Et puis les gens sont loin d'être aussi tolérant que vous semblez le penser.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons choisis d'habiter dans un pays neutre, que nous ne sommes pas venus sur PLANT. Pensez-vous réellement que nous n'avons pas penser à toutes ces choses? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et nous avons tous les deux vécus la guerre. Je pense que nous sommes à même de comprendre que les mentalités mettent du temps à changer. Mais nous n'allons pas laisser les autres nous empêcher d'être ensemble même pas vous. »

Sur ces mots je me levais, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre à ma tirade et rejoignis Miriallia dans le jardin.

...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Miri, elle était assise à mes côtés. Mes parents souriaient en face de nous, mais je voyais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas s'en rendre compte.

Ma mère lui tendit un plat contenant du magret de canard à la cerise. Je retins un sourire lorsqu'elle se servit généreusement. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle mangeait comme quatre. Elle saisit sa fourchette et porta un morceau à sa bouche. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'avaler qu'elle devint blême.

Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la table en courant. Je regardai rapidement ma mère qui arborait un air offusqué et qui goûta rapidement son plat, se demandant probablement ce qui clochait. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur tandis que je posai ma serviette sur la table et me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre Miriallia..

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne vient pas de ton plat. Ca lui arrive tout le temps en ce moment. Y répondis-je »

Je posai ma serviette sur la table et me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre Miriallia. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, penchée au dessus du lavabo. Elle rinça sa bouche, puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle m'aperçut alors et esquissa un faible sourire. Je m'approchai d'elle, la serrai dans mes bras et embrassai la base de son cou.

« Ca va mieux ? Lui demandai-je. »

Elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule en soupirant.

« Oui, ça va. Ta mère ne l'a pas trop mal pris, j'espère ? Elle doit sûrement penser que je suis mal élevée. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était du Miriallia tout craché, s'inquiéter de la réaction de ma mère alors qu'elle venait de vomir tripe et boyaux.

« Arrêtes de t'en faire pour rien, tu es enceinte c'est pas comme si tu pouvais maîtriser ça.

- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? Continua-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas écouté »

« Qu'ils s'en doutent ou pas, il va bien falloir les mettre au courant à un moment donné ou un autre.

- Je sais bien mais on avait dit qu'on attendrait un peu pour que tout ne leur tombe pas dessus d'un coup. Déjà qu'ils n'approuvent pas notre mariage... »

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, cherchant des mots qui pourraient la réconforter.

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'approuvent pas, ils sont simplement inquiets pour nous.

- Ca revient au même, ils préféreraient que tu sois avec une coordinatrice et pas avec quelqu'un comme moi. Inutile de nier, je le vois bien, je ne suis pas aveugle. Enfin bon, arrêtons de parler de ça, nous devrions retourner à table.

- Très bien, mais inutile de t'angoisser pour ça, quoi qu'il arrive je serais là, répondis-je après avoir embrassé le haut de son crâne. »

Je lui saisit la main et la reconduisit vers la salle à manger.

...

J'étais installé dans le canapé du salon. Mon père tournait comme un lion en cage. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour me faire face, ouvrant la bouche prêt à dire quelque chose, puis la refermait et il recommençait à marcher.

« Enceinte, tu as mis cette petite idiote enceinte ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? » Finit-il par lâcher.

Ma mâchoire se crispa et je serrai les poings. Heureusement que Miriallia épuisée par le voyage venait d'aller se coucher. Je crois que si elle avait tout entendu j'aurais frapper mon père.

« Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Sifflai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Dearka.

- Tu l'as dit quand même dit ! Et je te rappelle que c'est de ma fiancé dont tu parles. Et je t'assure que si elle n'avait pas tant besoin de repos, nous serions déjà dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. »

Je le fusillai du regard. Après tout, je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le problème. Miriallia et moi étions des adultes à présent. Mes parents n'avaient plus besoin de me prendre par la main, je prenais mes décisions seul depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Et puis, quoi que tu en penses ça ne changera strictement rien, j'aime Miriallia. Elle m'aime aussi et nous allons nous marier, que ça te plaise ou pas et que tu sois présent ou non. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, je quittai la pièce, rejoignant Miriallia. Après m'être déshabillé, je me glissai sous les draps. Je serrai brièvement ma fiancée dans mes bras. Elle bougea légèrement, se collant à moi.

« Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier. Demanda t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Rendors toi chérie, il y a juste de l'orage dans l'air. »

Elle se redressa légèrement pour m'embrasser et s'installa la tête sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux demain, me rassura t-elle.

- Je l'espère.

- Mais oui, tu verras. Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux, lui souhaitant à elle aussi une bonne nuit. J'espérais qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Avec un peu de chance, ça irait vraiment mieux demain.

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis


End file.
